Gray and Blue
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: Various Oneshots of Valla (Pre!Fates) Rated T for safety
1. Tiny Child

Fear is all that was on the tiny boy's face as Anankos reached his leather gloved hand to wipe the tears off of the boy's pale face, whilst his sea green eyes produced more. His long beige jacket was hanging on the floor past his feet, indicating his small size. When some of the tears were gone, he pushed the child's pale brown hair out of his face to get a better look at him.

"Is everything going to be alright?" The child asked softly, badly hiding the shakiness in his voice.

"Not quite, but it will be better in the future." The bluenette sadly replied. "There's nothing I can do for your parents." He knew of his dragon form slaughtering half of a village because they wouldn't go quietly and taking the children for servants, including this boy. It was a wonder he was even alive.

"So what will happen now?" The boy asked.

"I'm not sure. Just find a maid named Vronti, she'll explain everything. Ok?" He tried to be as open and kind hearted as he could to make the child feel better before he went off to find the maid. Vronti was one of the most gentle hearted figures in Valla's castle alongside her older sister, Astrapi so it wouldn't be much of an issue. Anankos slid a golden locket over the boy's neck as the boy hugged him.

"What's this for?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"A locket I found on your mother. She wanted to give it to you when you turned eighteen, but since she's gone, I'd figure I'd give it to you." He explained as he opened the locket revealing two pictures. One was taken just recently of the family at a more popular area and the other was taken possibly six months ago of the boy with a girl about three years older than him with a bunch of flowers shaped into a giant wreath. The human dragon knew who this girl was, his daughter. He had no idea how she inherited brown hair as he had pale blue hair and her mom had black hair, though it could be genetic from her mom's side. The tiny boy saw the second picture and smiled a bit.

"Ari-chan." He said quietly. Then, it hit Anankos like a pile of bricks, this boy was his daughter's best friend. He fell silent for a minute and spoke quietly.

"Anthony… I am so sorry."


	2. Healing

"Not again…" Anthony sighed as he stared at the broken plate, the fifth of that week. It had only been a month since he was old enough to even attempt to be a butler, but that was slowly fading. He knew if the dragon found out about another broken plate, he'd be dead for sure.

"What happened?" Vronti asked as she put down the plate she was washing.

"Broke a fifth plate within a week." The boy sighed. "How am I gonna hide this one?"

"I'll pass it off as I tried to kill a spider but broke it in the process. Is that ok with you?" She replied.

"Ok…. But what about the pieces of plate in my hands…"

"I'll take you to one of our healers." She took him by the hand, trying not to hurt it much and lead him to a room where a healer was polishing his rod. His pale brown was tied in a braid while his blue violet eyes were filled with a mix of determination to clean the rod and to get out of here.

"Vethale, we have a bit of a problem." Vronti said when she opened the door.

"What now? Another injured puppy?" He replied, kind of sounding bitter.

"No. We have a broken plate in someone's hands." Vronti lightly pushed Anthony in, with his palms facing Vethale.

"How'd this happen?" Vethale asked.

"I tried to pick up pieces of broken plate in order to hide it from Anankos… It was the fifth plate I had broken this week. If I didn't hide it, I'd be dead…" Anthony said shyly and a bit frightened.

"I see, you did what you did to save your skin without thinking of the consequences." Vethale implied as Anthony nodded slowly. "Luckily I don't have anyone else to heal right now so your in luck." The smaller boy hopped onto the table where Vethale healed people. The older male grabbed a pair of tweezers and some gauze.  
"So you know, this'll hurt a bit." The healer said as he started to pick out the pieces of plate.

"I've had worse." The boy replied as he winced a bit.

"How?"

"It's more mental than physical…"

" I see. If you ever need someone to talk to, let me know, ok?"

"Alright…"

"Well your hands are better, I just need to wrap them up…"

"Thank you."

 _Soon, the two became close friends in this dangerous, murderous world…._

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This introduces another oc of mine, Vethale alongside Vronti getting some screentime**

 **Vronti, Vethale, Astrapi, Ariel me**

 **Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.**


End file.
